


Sunshine in the Night

by azurelilies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Injury, Other, honestly laslow/corrin is only implied but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelilies/pseuds/azurelilies
Summary: Soleil returns home from patrol injured and Mama Corrin has to help patch her wounds.





	Sunshine in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [distant sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299937) by octoking. 



The somewhat rickety wooden door slammed with a thunk. It hadn't been standing for long, but even the astral planes became more and more worn as the war had torn on. A wounded figure had let out a long sigh, leaning back into the door and sliding to the floor. With her remaining energy, she called for her mother.

"Soleil?!"

The woman hurried toward her injuried daughter, clearly distraught.

"I'm fine, mom, I promise.."

"Fine? Look at the gash on your shoulder, and the other one on your leg! That's the polar opposite of 'fine'!"

The woman offered her hand. "Take my hand, we need to get you off the floor so I can tend to those."

"Augh, okay.. Just.. don't tell dad, okay?"

The elder helped the younger steady herself on her feet, the latter wincing as she put part of her weight on her injured leg.

"Don't worry, I won't. To hear that you'd been injured this badly would scare him half to death."

"Which is exactly what I don't want to happen!"

\--

The pair had settled down on a pair of chairs, each facing the other. The elder had begun cleaning and bandaging the younger's wounds, gazing attentively as she wrapped the gauze around them.

"Hey, mom?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't I as strong as you and dad, or even Kana?"

The woman paused her work to meet her daughters gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. All of you can hold your own on patrol, but look at me; I can't even take on a handful of bandits on my own."

The elder had averted her gaze, almost wincing as she heard her daughters words.

"You know that isn't true, Soleil. Your father and I are always side by side -- were we not, I'm sure we'd both end up like you did if we were surrounded. And as for Kana, he's always by someones side, he knows he's still unable to fight on his own."

The younger had downturned her eyes, trying to hide the tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't tell if they were there out of her feeling of inferiority or just from the fact that the salve used on her wounds stung.

The mother had knelt down to take care of the wound on her daughters leg, but first had risen her gaze to meet the others teary eyes. 

"If it'd really make you happy, I or your father could set aside time to train you more in combat. If that'd give you more confidence in your abilities, that would be the most valuable way for us to spend it. I hate seeing you doubt yourself, Soleil; a frown doesn't fit you."

Soleil had blinked away her tears, her face almost aglow.

"I'd like that very much, mom."

"Ehehe, good. How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" The elder asked, patching up the last of her daughters wounds.

"That sounds perfect! Ah, looks like they're all patched up now."

"You head on to bed, and no physical combat training until tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Of course!"

As the daughter was about to leave for her room, the mother called for her once again.

"Soleil?"

"Yes?"

"Remember to smile, okay?"

Her smile was as bright as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork: http://octoking.tumblr.com/post/161611801124/distant-sunshine
> 
> The use of repetitive language in this kind of bugs me but I can't quite find a way that fits better so I suppose this will have to do, hopefully it isn't too bad. This is a fairly short one-shot, hoping to make future fics longer!


End file.
